Cupid Painted Blind
by ISoundLikeARockstar
Summary: Fanfic for Alenachan's challenge. SpeedyRae. :D R&R please! Flamers will feel the wrath of my sword.


"**Silence is safe. That much she/he knew."  
For alena-chan's challenge. A one shot with one of her favorite pairings. So here it is. Guess the pairing! Pure meaningless fluff. **

**Cupid Painted Blind**

Raven paced back and forth in her room. Stupid, stupid, stupid. How stupid could she be?

It was one of the Titans rules: Do not get into a relationship with a team member or ally. It was an unwritten and seldom spoken rule, but everyone kept to it. Skirted it slightly, bent it when it suited them, but never outright broke it. Not like Raven had done. She hadn't only broken it, but smashed it to pieces.

Raven stopped, slid down the wall and hit her a head a couple of times against her wall. Her eyes widened as a terrifying thought floated into her mind. What would happen if the other Titans found out? What would it do to the team?

And he... well he wasn't one to remain closed lipped. He was bound to brag. He would want to be known as 'the man who tamed the ice queen'. Or would he? Was it just her imagination getting away with her again.

Raven wasn't the type to go for loud mouth guys. And though he could act that way sometimes, he wasn't always that way. Not when he was with her anyway.

She sighed, a silly smile crossing her face. Shaking her head fiercely, Raven snapped out of it. On top of all of this, she must not become another of his drooling fan girls. Not that she blamed them...

_'No Raven!' _She scolded herself.

Resting her head on her knees, Raven desperately tried to solve her problem. And Gods know she was crap at solving emotional problems. Especially her emotional problems.

Just... avoid it. Stay silent. Silence is safe. That much she knew. Ignore it all and it might go away.

That brought up another question. Did she want it to just go away?

- - - - - - -

Speedy bit his lip. Every time he thought of last night, his stomach swum with butterflies. It was so unlike him to act this way. Especially over a girl.

But somehow, he couldn't stop thinking about her. She made him act goofy and 'romantic'.

Burying in his head in his hands, Speedy shook. He'd sent her roses for Gods sake! Purple ones. Deep, velvety purple, like her eyes. It'd taken him so long to find them. But they were beautiful, just like her.

How did she do it! How did she make him feel so... wonderful? So happy. So calm.

Yes, you heard it right. Raven, the ice queen, turned Speedy's legs to jelly everytime he was around her. She made his heart do somersaults. She drove him wild just being in the same room.

And at the present time, that was not a good thing. Speedy was sat in one of the guest rooms of Titans Tower. Titans East were here for training. They'd been he for a week. And it was during that week, that Raven and him had gotten so close. They'd been meeting every evening, as soon as everyone else was in bed, in secret. Or at least they hoped it was secret.

They hadn't kissed or anything like that. Just talked mainly.

But, Gods, had it been perfect.

Just to hold her in his arms. Thinking about him made him smile goofy. She wasn't cold, like people thought. She was warm when he held her close. They'd talked about many things and she'd been open with him. Telling him about her father, her mother and Azarath. He'd told her about his adopted father and how he came to be Speedy.

But what would he do now? He wanted to be open about his relationship with Raven. For that's what it now was. Like it or not, they were in a relationship. The one thing completely off limits to any Titan. A relationship with another hero, or villain.

He wouldn't tell anyone about it, he decided. He'd stay quiet. Silence is safe. That much he knew. But how was silence possible when your in love with one of the most amazing women on the planet?

- - - - - - -

"Hey." Came her soft voice, a small hand touching his shoulder.

Speedy spun round and put his arms around her, pulling her small frame to him. "Hi."

Raven smiled slightly, her dark purple eyes twinkling in the light of the half moon. "Miss me?" She asked, teasing.

Holding her close, resting his chin on her head, his muffled reply came. "More than I ever thought possible."

Raven sighed, trying to enjoy the moment,but one moment kept popping into her mind. _'This can't last.'_

After a few minutes of just standing, holding each other, the couple sat on the edge of the roof, legs handing over the side.

"Why do we have to keep this a secret?" Speedy asked mournfully.

Raven shook her head. "We've been over this. It couldn't be public. You know what Robin's like. He'd keep going about-"

"How we're endangering the whole team etc etc." Speedy finished. "Yeah, I know. But, Robin isn't the one in this relationship." He put his fingers beneath her chin and tilted her face so he could see her eyes. "I don't care what they think. I want the world to know that I'm in love the most beautiful woman in the world."

Raven bit her lip and put her arms around his neck, reaching behind his head. Speedy looked slightly surprised, as she pulled the strings on his mask, he didn't stop her.

Letting the mask drop to the ground, Raven studied the eyes that had so long lay behind it.

Green eyes stared into purple, and Raven knew without a doubt "I love you too."

Speedy smiled. "That's good to hear." He pulled her close and spoke in her ear. "Tomorrow we'll sit Robin down and talk to him and _make him understand_."

Raven slowly nodded in agreement. Enough hiding. She had never felt so close to another person in her life. She was ready to be herself and open up. She was ready for love.

**I didn't like that very much. But.. I have inspiration constipation. It sucks so much. So yeah... it took me sooo long to finish too. Bleh. Never mind.**

**Peace out,**

**Brenna**


End file.
